1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image display system, and more particularly to a gate driver in an image display system.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional gate driver circuit, which includes a plurality of gate drivers 101 and logic circuits 102 for generating gate driving signals G1, G2 . . . GN for each stage of the gate drivers according to a vertical start pulse STV or a gate driving signal output from a previous stage of the gate driver and a control signal ENBV signal. FIG. 2 shows a detailed circuit of the conventional gate driver shown in FIG. 1. As show in FIG. 2, the gate driver 101 includes at least 25 transistors (including the transistors in the inverters and the logic gates). However, because a huge amount of transistors are used in the conventional gate driver, the circuit area required by the gate driver is large. Thus, conventional gate drivers are not suitable for developing a narrow ledged display panel, or borderless display panel.
Therefore, a novel gate driver circuit is highly required, which has a greatly reduced amount of transistors, has stable gate driving signal output and can be applied to a narrow ledged display panel and borderless display panel,